Beast Wars Season 1
by Asura94
Summary: Here is my attempt on my own novelization of Beast wars. Note this is a self-insert story, so go easy ok. After losing their families, Estevan, Angel and their two step-brother had been sucked into a portal, sending them to a prehistoric world. But they soon found out that they must help the maximals against the predacons, to win the Beast Wars.
1. Prologue

**Note: I don't own Beast wars, or it's characters. There will be OCs in here as well as self-insertion.**

**Prologue.**

It all began in the year 2010, somewhere in Washington three groups of families had gathered around at a beach during summer time. The families are the Martinez family, the Bratsch family and the Martin family from England. The children of these families met eachother on the internet, and asked their parents if they could meet. The children of the families are Estevan Martinez(Broly94), his sister Angel Martinez, Cody Bratsch(TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff) and Josh Martin(Godzilla Fan 2012).

These four had meet eachother online in 2009, and had became close friends. Some might even say a family. Estevan was a young man around 16 years old. He was 5 ft.8, light skin, his short hair color was a mix of red, gold and brown like the autumn leaves. His eye color was a dark brown,he was slightly muscled since he started to workout. His sister Angel was a young girl who was around 12 years old. Her hair was at the midsection of her back, its color was a dark color, her eye color is a chestnut brown color. She's cloes to her brother's height around 4 ft.6.

Cody Bratsch was a fine young man around 19 years old, he's 6 ft.4, he has tanish skin, his hair color is black and cut in the fashion of Arnold Schwarzenegger. His eye color is also brown. He has strong built body of his own. And lastly Josh Martin an elnglish boy who is around 11 years old. His eye color was blue, his hair color was brown also, and his height was 5 ft.7. These four had became the best of friends for life. But fate had other plans for them.

When all four families were about to head for their hotel in Washington, something terrible happened. A massive car wreck had ocurred, the Martinez, the Bratsch and the Martin families had perished in the wreck. All but four had survived. The survivors were Estevan, Angel, Cody and Josh. After that fateful day they had decided to stay together, and become a family of their own.

Two years went by. It is the year 2013, and the family of four had remained stronge over the years. Estevan who is now 19 years old, was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest. His face in a slight scowling look. In front of him was his adoptive brother Cody Bratsch, who is 22 years old. The both of them stood in front of eachother, then both got into a fighting stance. Sitting on the sidelines were Angel who is now 14 years old, and her adoptive brother Josh who is 16 years old. Watching both their brothers sparing with eachother. Estevan and Cody lunged at eachother clashing fists with one another. Dust was kicking up from the spar, as Estevan blocked a kick from Cody, and Cody stopped Estevan's fist from hitting his face.

Both of them broke away from their fist bashing, panting getting their barings together. Cody stood up smiling like a hyena. " This is fun! It's like hunting, brother!" Cody exclaimed feeling the excitment. Estevan snarled baring his teeth. " And **_your _**the game! Brother!" Both of them charged at eachother again, Cody launched a kick but Estevan ducked and sweep-kicked him. Tripping him to the ground. Estevan raised his foot high over Cody's head, Cody rolled out of the way when Estevan's foot tried to stomp on him. Cody then tackled him, rolling together on the ground. Cody pinned Estevan down and punched him left and right.

" Come Estevan! Give up while you can!" Cody said. Estevan kicked Cody's back, breaking his hold and tackling him for a change. Estevan now pinned Cody with his foot. " Like hell I will!" Estevan punched Cody in the same fashion he did. But Cody broke free from his hold and jumped away from him. Smiling like a lunatic. " Hah! This the most fun I've had in ages!" Estevan sneered at him. Then yelled as the both of them clashed again, both their fists collided with eachother. Creating a small shock-wave. Then both of them launched a hail of their fists, crashing into eachother. Fists colliding feeling their bones cracking, dust kicked up from their fists hitting one another. " You're beaten!" Cody exclaimed, when he gave right hook to Estevan's face. But Estevan balanced himself and gave his own right hook to Cody's face.

Cody skidded backwards, but lunged at his brother and both of them launched their fists again. The speed of their fists was like a blur, making their sibling seeing multiple fists cause of the speed their going. " Fall, fall!" Cody said as he punched Estevan straight in the face. Estevan nearly fell back, but stopped himself and punched Cody's face with his left fist. Cody was sent backwards again, but regained his balance. Smiling like crazy he lunged at Estevan again, and both of them continued to hit eachothers fists in blinding speed. " Scream for me!" Cody then gave a right uppercut to Estevan's chin, but Estevan kept himself from falling. Then both of them got close and faced eachother, with Cody's fist still under his brother's chin.

Then Estevan pulled back, and gave his own right uppercut to Cody's chin. Making Cody do a back flip from the impact, then they went at it again in another fist bashing. Both Josh and Angel were awestrucked from this scene." Geez, how can they keep this up? I mean it looks like they want to kill eachother!" Angel said. Josh nodded keeping his calm expression from the fight. " I know they may look it, but you know how Estevan is. He'll go to any lengths to win a fight. You told me that much before you know." He said. Angel nodded at her step-brother's words. Both Estevan and Cody kept going neither of them were giving up, the dirt and dust was geeting kicked up at an alarming rate. But this was getting boring for Estevan so he decided to finish this spar.

With one loud roar, Estevan launched his left fist at cody's face. Cocking his arm back and with one last of his strength, Estevan had sent Cody flying away from him. Both Josh and Angel had jolted from their seats, seeing their brother flying like a rocket. Cody had soared across the ground, then got caught on the ground. He skidded like a pebble on water, then he fell skidding all the way to a tree. Crashing into it, kicking up the dirt and bark. Cody sat up and held his head, shaking the cobwebs from the crash. He looked up and saw his brother charging at him like a ragin bull. Estevan was yelling a loud war cry, pulling his fist back to deliver one last blow. He was inches away from Cody when something grabbed him. He turned his head and saw it was Josh who caught his arm before hitting Cody.

" Estevan! That's enough, you don't need to kill him!" He exclaimed trying to snap him out of his fighting habit. Estevan had panted from the fight, sweat was rolling down his face and forehead. Angel had caught up with them, looking at her brothers who were still in their positions. Estevan had calm downed and pulled his arm from Josh's grasp. Cody had chuckled from this. Blood was dripping from his lip, smiling he wiped the blood off and stood up. " Hahahaha, I gotta admit bro. That was one hell of a spar we had." Cody said. Estevan only nodded.

" Well with that said and done, let's head back inside and get cleaned up." Estevan said. His three siblings nodded with approval. After getting themselves cleaned, they went back outside to enjoy roasting marshmellows and hotdogs. " Well I gotta admit, despite the fight between you two knuckle-heads. I'm glad that we're together as a family now." Angel said taking a bite of her smore. Estevan and Josh nodded agreeing to what Angel said. Cody was wolfing down his hotdogs, almost chocking on them then chugged down a can of Dr Pepper.

" Christ Cody slow it down, your gonna chock yourself if you keep that up." Josh said to his step-brother. Cody finished his drink washing down the hotdog. " AH! What? I was hungry, after that spar we had you know." He said. " We know Cody, but you need to slow down on your eating habit!" Estevan said, before drinking his cherry pepsi. Cody hung his down, before eating another hotdog. They continued eating until soemthing happened.

The wind around them was picking up speed, the trees and leaves were rustling as the wind blew them. The before they knew it, a loud thunder boomed over them. Clamping their ears from the loud sound. " What the hell was that?" Cody shouted over the raging winds. " It's a storm, what it look like to you?" Angel said sarcasticly. Estevan scowled at the thunder storm. " We have get inside! NOW!"

The four of them ran to get out of the storm, but the wind was so strong it was giving them a hard time to run. Lightning had appeared flashing lights over the sky, then a lightning bolt struck the ground, then something happened that they never thought possible. A portal had appeared where the bolt had stuck, it stared sucking everything around it. Estevan and his siblings were in the line of it, and felt the suction of the portal pulling them. They grabbed whatever object neared them, to keep themselves from being sucked in. " What the hell is happening?" Angel shouted over the loud storm. " I don't know! But I don't want to find out!" Josh shouted as held on for dear life.

All four of them tried to hold on for their lives, but the suction was too strong. The first to go was Cody, his felt his grip losened and finally lost it. Cody soared into the portal screaming along the way. Estevan, Angel and Josh saw this and feared the worst. " CODY!" They screamed in unison. Josh felt his grip losened to and felt the wind pulling him. " HELP MEEEE!" He screamed over the wind. Both Estevan and Angel saw their step-brothers go into the portal in flash they were gone. " NNNNOOOO!" Angel shouted in despair. Estevan held on to a tree, holding his sister's hand. Trying to keep a strong grip on her. " Bro hime! Please don't let me go!" " Hold on Angel, I'm not letting you go! I SWEAR IT!" He shouted at her.

Estevan pulled with all his might, to get Angel to the tree with him but he too felt his grip on her slipping. " BRO PLEASE HELP MEE!" She cried over the stormtears in her eyes. Estevan bared his teeth, struggling to keep his sister out of harm's way. He shouted in a last attempt to hold her until, he lost his grip and she was pulled in to. " ESTEVAN HEEELLLLPPPP MMMMEEEE!" She shouted reaching out to him. " AAAANNNGEEEELLLLL!: With a burst of strenght, Estevan used the tree like a spring board and dash over to save his sister. He was nearly there, his sister was in front of him, he streched his arm out to grab her.

Time seemed to slow down, as the two siblings reached out for eachother. Their fingers nearly tounched, but it was too late. Angel was sucked in the portal as well. Estevan stopped himself from going further, but he felt himself being pulled in. His feet slightly skidding the ground in an attempt to anchor him, but it was to strong. With one loud roar, Estevan felt himself being pulled into the portal along with his family. With one flash of light, the portal collapsed in on itself. Sealing them inside, taking them to where ever it will send them.

**Will here it is folks, after years of waiting my first Beast wars story is here! This story and the Twilight of the Gods story will be the only two I'll work on, until one of them is done. And please don't give me a hard time with them either. Later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Beast wars, or it's characters. There will be OCs in here as well as self-insertion.**

Chapter 1.

Darkness, nothing but darkness is what he sees. Groaning Estevan slowly opened his eye, seeing nothing but the sky and the light of the sun, using his hand to shield his eyes. Estevan slowly bagen to rise. He then got on his feet looking around him, noticing that he was in some type of forest or jungle. " **What the hell just happened? The only thing I remember, is that storm and that wormhole. Then it started to suck everything and...**" That's when it hit him, the storm and the wormhole at his house. And his siblings! Did they survived?

" Angel! Josh! Cody! Where are, you guys?" He shouted hoping to find them. Hearing nothing but his echos, Estevan decided to go out and find his family. He was about to leave when. "Ugh." A noise caught his attention. He turned to his right and went towards the noise, after coming up to a bush, he peeked over and saw who he was looking for. It was Cody, he survived from the wormhole too! " Cody!" Estevan went to help his step-brother. Cody was sitting up from his nap, holding and groaning. " Oh, I gotta slow down on how much beer I drink, I got the wrost headach." Cody said rubbing his head.

" Well be thankful that it's only a headach Cody." Cody turn his head and saw Estevan standing next to him. " Estevan! Your alive too?" Cody rose to quickly, thus making himself dizzy. Estevan grabbed him from falling. " Easy Cody, now what do you remember before you blacked out?" Cody just sat down, rubbing his temple to remember the event. " Well...the last thing I remember was, we had a sparring match, you won we sat down to eat. And then that storm came out of nowhere, and that...that... That wormhole appeared!" Cody exclaimed as the memory came back. " Did you also remember that you got caught by it's hold Cody?" Estevan asked.

Cody nodded. " Yeah and the last thing I remember was, I lost my grip and got sucked into it. That was a hell of a way to go." He said rubbing his pounding head. " Cody while you were in there, did you see Josh or Angel while you in there?" He asked hoping that they're still alive. Cody grabbed his chin in a thinking pose." Come to think of it, yeah I did see them! They were swirling around the portal with me, that was before I blacked out. And that's about it." Estevan looked to where the sun is, thinking that Josh and Angel aren't very far from them. " Well regardless of how we got here, we still have to find Angel and Josh, we lost our families. And I'll be damned if I lose this family too!" Estevan snarled tightening his fist. Cody nodded with determination, he already lost his mother, father, brother and sister. And he's not going to lose another family again.

" Your damn right we aren't! Cody exclaimed raising up again. " Come on bro, we gotta find our brother and sister, before they get into any trouble!" Cody smiled with excitment. Estevan nodded, and the both of them raced out of the forest to find their siblings.

After hours of searching Cody and Estevan came to a grassy feild, their calls and shouts were heard but no one answered them. " JOSH! ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Estevan shouted but his echos were heard for miles and nothing still. " JOSH! ANGEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Cody shouted to but nothing still.

" Damn it! Where in God's name could they be?" Estevan was getting frustrated, they searched high and low and still no sign of them. " We seached everywhere and still nothing, wherever they are they gotta be around here somewhere." Cody said. He started looking around some more, while Estevan went somewhere else. Cody went to look around a huge bush when he got through, he saw something that put a smile on his face.

" Hey Estevan get over here! I found them!" Cody shouted with happiness. Estevan heard him, and ran straight for him. He stopped and looked down upon the unconscious forms of Angel and Josh.

" Thank God! Cody lets get them out of there." Both Estevan and Cody grabbed both of them and pulled them out into the open. After waking them up, Estevan had already filled them in on what happened of the portal sucked them in. " So your saying that, we ended up being taking to somewhere else?" Angel asked in disbelief. " I know it sound crazy, but it's the only logical thing I know." Josh nodded knowing that it is the only thing that comes to mind.

" Well logical or not, we're definitly not in Washington for all I know." Cody said with his arms behind his head. Josh looked around them, gazing at the grassy fields and few trees. " Well by the looks of it, I'm guessing we're in Africa." He said. This made his siblings raise their eyebrows in confusion. " Are you sure about that Josh? How do you even know, that we're even on earth?" Angel asked her step-brother.

" He's right you guys, we are somewhere in Africa." Estevan stated. This caught their attention." And how do you know that?" Cody asked. " Because while you guys were talking, I noticed _**that!**_" He pointed out in front of him. They looked to what he was pointing at and the color had drained from their faces. It was a cheetah standing three feet from them. The cheetah was slowly creeping to them in it's pouncing postion, which made them go into their fighting stance. This act stopped the cheetah dead in it's tracks. The big cat looked at them with curious eyes, tilting it's head wondering what to do next. Estevan saw that it had no killer intent in it's eyes and eased his stance but kept his guard up. Then he did something that he never done before; he slowly walked to the big cat.

This shocked his siblings, what was thinking? He was towards a cheetah and it could kill him! " Bro what are you doing?" Angel asked her brother. " Relax you guys. I don't think he wants to hurt us." " Are you even sure? How can you tell if it's faking it and waiting to spring a trap?!" Cody said. Estevan turned to them with an annoyed look. " I just know it ok, now be quite!" He sneered.

He slowly but cautiously approached the cat. He slowly streteched out his left hand to pet it, which made moved back a little. " It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." He spoke softly to the animal. To show that he was not an enemy. The cheetah slowly moved it's head to his hand, sniffing at it and finally rubbed it's head under his hand. Estevan smiled as he started petting the cat, rubbing it's head and scratching it's ears. This action shocked Cody and the others, the cheetah was purring in pleasure as the human scratched it's right ear. " Well shit on me, and call me a ' sundea!'. That is weird I thought for sure that it was gonna eat us!" Cody exclaimed.

Angel came next to the cat, and started petting the animal. " I've always wanted to pet a cheetah. This is so cool!" She said with joy and she scratched it's chin, making it purr even more. " Now that is something you don't see everyday. Normally cheetahs would go for the kill if they see prey, yet this one didn't." Josh noted. Angel stopped petting the cheetah and looked at her step-brother. " Well maybe it didn't want to kill us, it probably just ate before it found us." She said. " No Josh is right Angel, full or not cheetahs could still kill you if they want. Maybe this one must have a family or something." Estevan explained. While the foursome were pondering about this, they heard a voice.

" Hey don't stop just yet. There's still another itch I can't scratch."

The foursome looked around trying to find where the voice came from. " Hey! I'm down here!" They looked and saw it was the cheetah; there was no way this cat could talk. Could it? " Hey there. Mrrow! The name's Cheetor - what's shakin' there?" The cheetah said, which surprised the group. Making them yell out in surprise and made them go back in their fighting stance. The cheetah looked confused and offended by this act. " Hey what's wrong, is it my breath or something?" Cody decided to go along with this, thinking it's a dream pointed straight at the cat yelling, "No it's not your breath, YOU'RE A FREAK'N CHEETAH THAT CAN TALK, WHICH THERE IS NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE, SINCE CHEETAHS ONLY ROAR OR GROWL!" Cody yelled out still in his stance.

" Just what are you anyway? There's no way that your a normal cheetah!" Josh asked the cat, now named Cheetor. Right before he could tell them what he is, they heard a slight buzzing sound and looked around until they found an unfamiliar sight. A giant wasp came up from one of the trees ahead of them. The site of the bug made them even more tense, especially Angel since she did not like wasps at all. " Jesus, Mary and Joseph in heaven! That's one hell of a wasp!" Cody exlcaimed backing up slowly. Cheetor just looked at the forusome and asked. " What's the matter? It's just a big bug."

Estevan looked at Cheetor with a 'are you got to be kidding me' look and pointed at the wasp, " well I hate to say it Cheetor, bugs don't get that big! And wasps are usually small, and _**that** _wasp is a hundred times bigger than a normal wasp!" Estevan snarled as he tighten his fists.

Cheetor reacted to that, then looked up at the giant wasp, who veered off to look at the four teens which made them tense, not recognizing Cheetor as a threat. Cheetor thought**.** " **If what** **he said is**** true, then that bug's no natural life-form.**" He he then realized the truth. " **And if we're talkin' unnatural life-forms, then we gotta be talkin' about just one thing. Robots in disguise!**" He then sprinted towards the teens and shouted out his transformation command.

"Cheetor - MAXIMIZE!"

He leapt into the air and started his transformation, somersaulting. A robot foot crashed down in front of the foursome. Estevan looked down and panned up to see Cheetor, now in his full, mighty impressive robot mode. He looked like a humanoid robot with all blue and yellowish gold. The cheetah head had become his chestplate and the two front legs were crossed on his back. His faceplate was blue while his armored head was yellowish gold. When he saw his face, he seemed to look like a teenager around his sister's age, maybe.

"Time for this cat to pounce!" Cheetor pulled out some kind of rifle-looking weapon and started firing at the giant wasp. The wasp started dodging left and right and looked like it was getting angry. The bug suddenly spoke out, "Wazzpinator under attack! Wazzpinator engage enemy!"

"Wazzpinator - TERRORIZE!"

Before their very eyes, in midair, the wasp now identified as Waspinator transformed into a battle-armored flying humanoid robot colored green, black, and yellow. The wasp's head had split vertically and became the upper torso with his wings still flapping on his back. The stinger butt became the robot's two front legs. His arms looked human shaped, and his lower arms had insect like limbs attached to them. His head was human except his eyes were insect-like similar to a wasps' and his jaw split down the middle making him look even more like an insect.

The robot went into a dive, firing what seemed to be a gun shooting out Stinger missiles!

He reacted toward the diving Waspinator as the missiles come spiraling straight toward them. As Cheetor jumped over the missles, the foursome jumped over them as well. The missiles impacted to where they were standing and a massive explosion suddenly erupted.

Cheetor looked and snarled at the wasp-pred. " I'll try and keep bug-face buss, you guys go and look for..." Before he could finish, he felt someone flew by him. Which was Estevan charging and roaring at Waspinator at an alrarming rate. Cheetor was dumbfounded, is this guy insane?! " Hey what are you doing? Get back here before you get hurt!" But his words fell on deaf ears. Waspinator saw a strange creature running towards him with great speed. Fist cock and yelling out a war cry, Estevan was about ready to make the first stike. " Huh? What iz..." Before he said anything, Estevan launched himself in the air, and punched Waspinator dead in the face. Cheetor was awestrucked by this, a group of strange creatures he never seen before, and one of them ran and socked Waspinator's face. Just who are these guy?

The impact from Estevan's fist sent Waspinator rolling backwards, screaming and all. Waspinator fell hard on the ground, a cloud of dirt was flying everywhere. Sitting up, Waspinator shook his head getting rid of the cobwebs. " Ohh, what just hit Waspinator?" He asked himself. Then he saw the three other creatures running towards him. Taking to the skies Waspinator fired his stinger missles at them, but they jumped and dodged them like they were nothing. Cody jumped and front-flip kicked him downwards. Waspinator never even reach the ground, when Josh did a flying kick sending both of them soaring over the ground. Josh launched a hail of fists and kick of the Predacon. Waspinator never got the chance to block, when Josh kicked him further away. Waspinator fell of the ground again.

Slowly standing up holind his head, he saw Angel running towards him. He fired his stinger missles at her, but thanks to her cat-like reflexes she manuevered around them. When she got close she jumped and did a spinning kick, twirling around hitting Waspinator's face over and over.

Cheetor was amazed by this scene. Never in his life-time had he seen anyone with such fighting techniques and capablilities. " Jumping gryos, now that is ultra-gear there! Just wait and 'till Optimus hears about this, man if only I had a camera this is sooo cool!" Cheetor beamed with exciment.

Angel stopped her assault and round-house kicked the pred across the field. As he flew Waspinator saw Estevan tensed his stance, and before he knew it. Estevan gave a solid uppercut,sending Waspinator to the sky. Waspinator fell again, and created more dirt clouds when he hit ground. The forusome got back together, panting and sweating from their attack. " You think he's down for good?" Josh asked. " I wouldn't be so sure about it." Estevan snarled. As they stared at the downed Predacon, Waspinator zoomed back to the sky, and was seriously pissed off!

" Ohhh! Fleshy-bots hurt Waspinator, Waspinator will hurt fleshy-bots BACK!" He shouted in anger. Before he fired his missles, Cheetor popped out from behind the foursome, transformed, and fired his gun at Waspinator a couple of times until he flew spiraling across the field again. He landed near the foursome, turning to them and smiled. " Did ya miss me?" Angel, Josh and Cody smiled while Estevan only half-smirked.

From where Waspinator landed, he slowly got up and looked to where the Maximal was. His whole body shook with fury atthe Maximal's interference. His eyes glowed for a second and lasers shot out hitting Cheetor in the back.

"Mweorargh!" Cheetor was hit and fell into a river shaped slope. Estevan and the others followed behind avoiding the missile fire. Angel Was hinding behind some boulders, while her brothers were helping Cheetor to her location.

Soon Cheetor bagan firing his rifle at the was-pred, and the two of them got into a gun-fight. As Waspinator and Cheetor continued firing at each other until Cheetor's gun suddenly started making unusual sounds. Cheetor ducked behind the rocks and started shaking it. Cody looked at him and asked. " Hey Cheetor, what's the matter?"

" It's my Quasar Cannon it's jammed. Of all the times this had to happen."

Cody took his gun and looked at it. " Let me see that, I might be able to fix it." Cheetor looked at him not sure if he could do it, but let him do it anyway. Suddenly behinde them they heard stomping noises. They turned around and to the foursome's surprise, they saw a silverback gorilla, a rhino and a rat to big for it's normal size. Estevan was wondering if they were Cheetor's friends or Waspinator's. He got his answer when the Gorilla shouted for Cheetor's name.

"Cheetor! You and those kids get to cover! We'll swat that pesky Predacon!" But before anyone could do anything, a malevolent and deep voice was heard, "Oh, I would not count on that, Maximals. Nooo."

Estevan looked over the boulder they were hiding from, and saw the weirdest sight ever. A purple T-Rex was standing with a larger than life scorpion and tarantula, and above them was a red pterodactyl who was flying overhead with Waspinator.

"For I believe that you are soon to have... how shall I put it... difficulties of your own! Yesss."

Estevan looked at both sides and knew only one thing, there was going to be a huge fight coming up soon. And he and his family were in the middle of it. " **And here I thought it was gonna be a normal day for once.**" He thought to himself waiting for the outcome to arrive.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Beast wars, or it's characters. There will be OCs in here as well as self-insertion. There will be some DBZ flare in future chapters.**

Chapter 2.

Estevan looked at both sides: on his side where Cheetor, his siblings and the Maximals. On the other side were the so-called Predacons. He knew that the Predacons were the bad guys because the bug Waspinator. While he was looking at both sides, Cody was bussy fixing Cheetor's Quasar Cannon. " **Well this just fucking great, we're stuck in the middle of a fight that we shouldn't be in. But right now my main concern is my family, I have to get them out of here.**" He thought. As his brother was fixing the gun, he overheard the leaders, the gorilla and T-rex argue.

"We don't have to do this, Megatron. There has been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for centuries." Optimus pleaded to Megatron. He didn't want to start a new war and get the beings on this planet involved, "Why start this up again?"

Megatron had to chuckle at the Maximal's futile efforts to persuade him, but he wasn't going to be persuaded that easily. "Peace perhaps on your side, Maximal scum. Yesss. But not on ours." The Predacons just smiled evilly at their leader in agreeing with him. "Permit me to inform you that an enemy which appears to be peaceful may in fact be merely... biding its time."

Cody was still filddling with the gun until the cocking mechanism was able to rack back. He looked in disbelief, he didn't think he could do it but he did. Hey, Cheetor, it's fixed", he whispered to the cat-bot as he tossed it back to his owner. "Rowl. Finally!"

Megatron didn't notice it, nor did the Maximals. So Cheetor had the right opportunity, but he needed to wait for the right moment. Megatron still went on with his speech, "We Predacons have never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest. Noo. We have merely been waiting... for the right moment - to STRIKE!"

At that moment Cheetor jumped out from behind the boulder with his Quasar Cannon trained. "You mean like this!" He fires the canon and the blast impacted on the underside of Megatron's scaly jaw, rocking the massive T-Rex backwards. The blast does a certain amount of surface damage.

"Cheetor!", Optimus shouted. He knew that Cheetor would do something like this; never thinking of the consequences in these types of situations. He did however hope that shot knocked Megatron out for the count. But the big Predacon leader recovers immediately, rubbing the smoking jawline with a foreclaw.

"Ah. A treacherous, underhanded sneak attack." He chuckled as he looked at Cheetor, "I like you, pussycat. Yess." He had to admit, though, no Maximal ever had the chance to hit him like that with his guard down. "But it shall avail you naught. Noo. For now the power-gauntlet has been cast."

Megatron ignored the four humans for a while, until Angel jumped from the boulders and shouted. " Hey dino! I think I heard Fred flinstone calling ya, so why don't go back home like a good pet!" Estevan knew that his sister had a knack of irritating people, and she did a damn good job too. Megatron was a little fazed at this as he clenched his jaw, anxious to bite this little gnat's head off." **How dare this child mock me, does she not know of who she's dealing with? Yess.**"

Angel was satisfied that she got under Megatron's scales, she was getting tired of his naggin. Megatron turned his attention to the girl. " You dare speak to me that way! You little gnat!", Angel only scoff at this. Her and her brothers have been called harsher names than that. Estevan then decided to step in. " We've been called worser names than gnat pal! Like you can come up with a better insult!" Estevan sneered. Megatron was growling up a storm, now he was getting tired of these creatures and wanted nothing more than their deaths.

" You dare to mock me you little prick?! Just for that, after I destroy the Maximals, I'll boil you and your friends there into Axel Grease. Oh Yess indeed."

"You'll do no such thing, Megatron", Optimus shouted. "If you're going to slag anyone, start with me." Estevan couldn't believe what this guy, this Optimus Primal was standing up for him and his siblings. He had only seen the big gorilla, but he didn't imagine he would stick up for him or his family but themselves. Megatron let out a toothy grin. "So Primal, is this a declaration of war?", Megatron asked, hoping for an excuse to destroy them. "If so, then... PREDACONS! TERRORIZE!"

Optimus wasted no time to give the go to his crew members, "Do it! MAXIMIZE!"

The foursome saw it, they saww all the animals transformed into robots. The opponents on both sides went into their TRANSFORMATIONS into robot-mode.

" Tarantulas, TERRORIZE!" The spider cackled as he transformed into a humanoid robot. His body matched his voice: slick and monstrous. His head was purple with spider eyes on his forehead, his mouth was made up of six mandibles, and his eye was a yellow visor. His upper torso was purple and muscular and his arms had his eight spider legs connected to them while his hands and lower part of his arms where two massive claws striped yellow and purple. The spider head had become the robot's pelvic structure. His legs looked a little skinny but strong.

" Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!" The rhino transformed into a hulking green humanoid robot. The head had split horizontally and the lower jaw became the robot's chest plate. The two front hooves changed into his arms each showing a hand with four fingers. The back hooves turned into his legs, the upper legs were covered by the rhino's hide making a lower torso guard, and the lower legs each had six little spikes to where the side calves were and had a robotic toe sticking between the two front hooves. His face looked human, and he had a bronze yellow jaw. His eyes were black and red, but seemed to show gentleness. He was also holding a mean gattling gun with a mace attached to it both up and down.

" Scorponok, TERRORIZE!" The scorpion's robot mode looked human with most of his body covered in scorpion shell like armor. His stomach is formed from his eight red arachnid legs. His head has only one yellow eye and his lower jaw looks like mandibles fused together. His scorpion tail is right behind him and his front pincers are his lower arms and hands.

" Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!" The rat transformed in a silver and bronze humanoid robot that was around the same height as Josh. The rat's head became the chest plate. The robot's head was completely bronze except for the top of his head which was silver and looked like a brain. The rest of the rat's form was on his back tightly packed. The robot's eyes were bright red and when he opened his mouth you could see two buck teeth. He held out a shotgun shaped blaster at the ready.

"Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE" The Pterodactyl transformed into a red and gray humanoid robot. The tail had become the protective chest plate. The wings folded and became decorative arm guards. Two spikes stuck out of the front of the feet. The pterodactyl's head was mounted on the back. The robots head was red with a Mohawk and his face plate was white with black eyes with red pupils.

The warriors were all battle ready, the only ones left were the leaders.

"Megatron, TERRORIZE!" The T-Rex transformed into a giant dark purple and gray humanoid robot, bigger than Rhinox. The T-Rex head became the right hand and the tail became a lance of some sort, being held by a four-fingered hand. The dino's legs became the lower legs with a metallic back heel balancing them. The two parts of the T-Rex's chest split and were mounted on his back. The chest of the robot looked high tech. The robot's head was metallic gray while his face plate was purple with two red eyes glowing with evil.

"Optimus, MAXIMIZE!" The gorilla turned into a gray, white, and red robot. The ape's head folded inward to reveal a metallic chest. The upper arms of the ape folded up to create shoulder armor showing a metallic structure, while the lower arms remained the same except for on each arm were mounted arm canons. The lower torso did a 180-degree turn to reveal robotic features on the legs. The robot's head was gray while the robot's face plate was dark gray; however, he had a white mouth guard that opened up to show his mouth. He had red eyes that showed fierceness but compassion.

Now Estevan had seen it all, these weren't animals; they were robots that could change into animals and vice versa. Both sides watched each other with intensity, wondering who would fire first. Megatron decided to make the first move by breaking the silence.

"Now... obliterate them!"

The Predacons open fired with all their weapons. Missiles, lasers, and blast bolts streak through the air, smashing around the Maximals. All the Maximals could do was do the best they could; they were explorers, not experienced fighters like the Predacons were.

Estevan could only watch as he, his siblings and Cheetor were trying to think of a way to get to the Maximals. Cheetor shouted to Estevan. "We've got to scramble to the Maximals before we get caught in the crossfire!" Estevan shouted back. " And just how the hell are we gonna do that? We're already stuck in the damn crossfire, we'll be killed if we get spotted!"

" Don't worry about that, I'll cover the rear you guys get moving!"

Estevan was reluctant to disagree with his action, but the situation begged to differ. So amongst the fire, Estevan led his family to the Maximals while Cheetor provided cover fire. As soon as they got close, they all jumped over the Maximals and hid for cover. "Just stay behind here and duck. Leave the rest to us!" The foursome nodded in agreement.

Cheetor scrambled to run up toward the other Maximals, but a blast striking near him caused him to stumble. As soon as Cheetor was about to scramble back up, his robotic foot suddenly gets wedged into a crack in the stone! "Rrowl! I'm - I'm stuck!"

Back to the Maximals, having taken cover behind some rock outcroppings as they return fire. Optimus was now aware of Cheetor's situation as he continued to fight. "Rattrap! Help Cheetor! We'll cover you!" Rattrap is crouched behind a boulder. A blast from the Predacons takes out a massive chunk of stone over his head. "Yeah, right!", Rattrap liked the kid, but he wasn't about to play soldier and risk his life with all that firepower out there. Optimus knew that this wasn't the time for this, "That's an order, Rattrap!"

Rattrap was going to make his point out to the big ape, "Yeah? An' you can kiss my skid plate, Fearless Leader. Cause' I ain't goin' out there an' gettin' MY pelt punctured!" Optimus growled in frustration, Estevan heard their argument and was pissed off by the rat's cowardice. " **If this guy's a friend of Cheetor, then he's a lousy one!**" Estevan marched over and grabbed Rattrap by the neck. " Gak! Hey what are..." " YOUR A FUCKING COWARD, YOU MISERABLE RAT!" Estevan shouted in his face. Stunning Rattrap, Rhinox and Optimus. Estevan shoved Rattrap in disgust and ran towards the preds. " Hey wait!" Rhinox tried to grab him, but he already ran off. Optimus looked as the boy that he and the others were trying to protect jumped out into the crossfire. He knew that the boy's intention was to help Cheetor, but he knew that he was an easy moving target. Megatron suddenly catches a glimpse and saw the boy running towards Cheetor, "Ah, just what I was looking for…Moving Target Practice. Yess."

"Tarantulas! Terrorsaur! Concentrate your fire on the boy! Let's…have some fun."

They began firing at Estevan to pin him down, but they didn't count on Estevan dodging them with ease. Thanks to his years of training, Estevan dodged the bullets like they weren't even there. Optimus saw the boy's maneuverability, and was impressed. But he was still in danger; seeing as how the others were being overwhelmed, and that Rattrap wouldn't go, He had to go in there to help. He was about to activate his jets, when he saw the boy do something he never expected. As he drew near Cheetor Estevan jumped as high as he could, almost higher than Terrosaur as the Predacons ceased fire, they saw the boy rolling in the air. Then stretched his left leg out and did a dive-bomb kick. Straigh towards Megatron.

Before he could react, Megatron felt the boy's kick to his head and both of them, went flying across the field. The rest of his troops were so dumbfounded, that they didn't notice Angel, Josh and Cody did their own dive-bomb kicks, and struck them with their backs turned. The Maximals were as awestruck as Cheetor was when he saw them fight Waspinator. Megatron skidded on the dirt as Estevan had he foot on Megs face. As he came to a stop Estevan jumped and did a forward flip landing with ease. Megatron groand from the impact, shaking his head he turned and face the boy with burning red eyes. " You dare to strike ME! Just for that I'll kill you, here and now!" He fired lasers from his T-rex head at the boy, but Estevan ran towards him dodging each laser left and right. As he came close, he jumped and did a backwards roundhouse kick to Megatron's head.

Feeling the impact Megatron stumbled back, as the boy landed on his hands and did a horse-kick to his face. Feet hitting his face Estevan bent his back letting his feet touch the ground, turned around and sweep kicked Megatron to the ground.

Cody was taking on Tarantulas, as the maniacally spider fired his machine gun legs, Cody jumped around like a jackrabbit smiling all the way. " Ha! Missed!" He taunt as he dodged another of Tarantulas' bullets. " Missed again! Hahahaha!" Tarantulas was getting irritated of this boy's taunts. " Stand still and FIGHT COWARD!" He kept firing until Cody jumped over him, grabbed his head, flipped over and threw the spider over head and charged at him. Still flying Tarantulas tried to stop, when Cody appeared next to him grabbed his arm, and slammed him in the ground. Then he slammed him again, over and over until he raise the spider above him and kicked the pred in the face, and the back sending him flying. As soon as he came to a hault in midair, Tarantulas fell back down screaming, and flaying his arms and legs like crazy. Cody grabbed a large branch from a tree, took a stance, patted the ground and as soon as Tarantulas was near. Cody swinged the branch and smacked the spider like a baseball play hitting the ball, Tarantulas soared across the field as Cody placed his hand over his head. " Looks like a fine hit, it's going over the field." He said as the spider flew over three trees and smacked into a large boulder. " AND HE HITS A HOME-RUN AND FANS GO WILD!" He shout and making cheer noises.

Scorponok fired his missles at Angel who kept dodging them, while taunting him. " Come on, come on scorpio. My grandma can hit better than you, then again you might wanna get your eyes check. Cause your as blind as my grandpa was!" She said smiling. Scorponok was shaking, furious as the girl was making fun of him. " Shut up and stand still would you?!" He fired again but Angel got close enough and slapped him in the face. Blinking thrice Scorponok tried to snap her head with his claw, but she side-stepped and smacked him upside the head. Shaking his head he face the girl, only to see her waging her finger at him. Baring his teeth, he swinged his claws left and right in an attempt to hit her. But she dodged his poor swipes, as she smacked him on his head over and over. Then she kicked his face. Groaning Scorponok shacked his head again, and saw her waging her finger again while she smiled. Shaking with fury he shouted while swinging his claws wildly, blindly trying to hit her. But because he was blinded by his outburst he didn't noticed her behind his back. He stopped panting like crazy looking around for the girl. " Knock knock." She said as she tapped his shoulder. " Who's there?" He turned only to be greeted by foot ramming his face. Falling down Angel grabbed him by his feet, and spinned around and around, Scorponok screamed as she twirled him around. Then she sent up in the air, as he fell screaming Angel heel-kicked him sending him flying, screaming the classic Goofy holler. She turned her back on him as he hit the ground face first, she fix her hair back smiling. " Heh, what a douchebag." She said while walking away.

Josh was fending off both Terrorsaur and Waspinator, as both flyers fired their guns at him. Josh dodged left and right then jumped on a tree and used as a springboard, and jumped towards Waspinator. The bug tried to move out of the way, but Josh managed to grab him and slammed him on the ground. Then he spung around while holding Waspinator and launched him to Terrorsaur. Terrorsaur moved out of Waspinator's way, only to see Josh jumping towards him and roundhouse-kicked him downwards. Terrorsaur crashed into the ground, as the English boy landed on top of him. Grabbing him by the leg, Josh slammed him on a medium sized rock, making screws and bolts fly off. Terrorsaur groaned as Josh brought him up and launched a hail of fists on the pred. Multiple fists pounded Terrorsaur almost to a coma, when Josh heard Waspinator buzzing behind him. Thinking quickly Josh jumped over Waspinator, as he into Terrorsaur making both of them rolling in the dirt. " Ugh ptt! Waspinator get your ass off of me!" The red dino said. " Only if Terrorsaur let's Waspinator's leg go!" As the both of them struggled to get out, they saw Josh charging at them. They broke out of their pile and had the boy in between them. The two flyers stood side by side of the boy, making sure he doesn't get out. While Josh stood his ground, both preds lunged themselves and got into a dog pile. Making a large dirt cloud as the three fought eachother. Soon the cloud disappeared and Josh stood victorious over his foes.

Optimus and his group could believe their eyes, these children who they never seen before where picking the Predacons apart like they were toys. Of course Rattrap was recording the whole thing enjoying every moment of the preds embarrassment. " Ho hoo! Now this is what I call a good show, and I got it all on tape if only I had oil and popcorn to go with this hehehe." He snickered like a kid. Optimus was amazed at this as well, but snapped out of his trance and activated his jets.

Estevan and Megatron fought, as they tried to injure the other. Megatron swinged his T-rex head downward, only for Estevan to catch it and flip the big pred over his shoulder. Estevan raised his foot high and stomped on Meg's head. The Predacon leader swinged his tail-lance to stab him, but the boy jumped over him and stomped on his body. Estevan punched Megatron's face over and over, despite him being metal and his hand were killing him he would not let that stop him. Megatron brought his T-rex head again and fired but Estevan dodged, grabbed Meg's arm kept him pinned down, and used it on the rest of the Predacons. Angel, Cody and Josh jumped out of the way as the lasers hit the preds they were fighting. Estevan then lifted Megatron with all his might and tossed him into the air, jumped and uppercutted him. While Megatron was rolling midair Estevan did a backwards roundhouse kick, and sent him towards his downed troopers. The Predacons saw they're leader flying towards them at rapid speed, before they could react, he crashed into them. Sending them into a mass dog pile getting them all tangled up.

With the Predacons distracted, Optimus was able to land on his feet beside Cheetor and fired his cannon on the stone. BOOM! The stone shattered and Cheetor's foot was freed!

When the foursome heard the explosion, they knew Optimus got Cheetor and raced back to the Maximals. Soon the foursome, Optimus and Cheetor got back to Rhinox and Rattrap on the top of the slope.

" Everyone back to the base! Let's go, let's go!"

As soon as the Predacons untangled themselves, Megatron saw the Maximals and the humans leaving, but right before Estevan turned his sights on him and gave him the coldest glare saying " The next time we meet, I'll kill you with my bare hand!" Megatron returned the glare that said " This isn't over boy! Only one of us shall live, and the other shall die!"

Soon the Maximals and the foursome were out of their sights, Megatron was absolutely furious! To be beaten and humiliated by a bunch of fleshings! This was something that Megatron would not let go so easily.

"After them! Go, you - AAARGH!"

Before he could finish, electrical fields sparkled and crackled all over his robot form, causing him extremely large amounts of pain. All the other Predacons were experiencing the same thing, even the fliers fell to the ground in agony. Waspinator was acting like a dying cockroach, "WaZz-pinat-ator cannot moooove!"

At the time, Megatron was angry but helpless. He knew what was going on. "Energon field build-up. Convert back to Beast Mode!"

The Predacons started to convert back to Beast Mode. Megatron was furious; the one chance to destroy the Maximals, and they lost it. But most of all, he had let those things-those humans, insult him in front of his soldiers. And worst of all they picked him and his soldiers apart with very little effort. Megatron was really pissed off by this. Scorponok came up next to him. " Lord Megatron, just what were those creature? How did they beat us so easily?" He asked. " I don't know my menivolent minion, but I will say this. If they so much as cross paths with me again, I'll make them suffer the most foul torment ever imaginable! Oh, yes indeed!" Megatron growled. " **Soon very soon, I'll have that boy's head and hang it on my wall as a trophy. No one! Predacon, Maximal or unkown species makes a fool of Megatron and lives to tell about it! Oh yesss!**"

The Maximals were walking down a cavern tunnel that would lead back to the Axelon; all were currently in Beast Mode. Angel was riding on top of Rhinox's back, while her brothers walked along side of Optimus and Ratrrap while Cheetor was scouting ahead. Then all of a sudden, Optimus came to a halt and clamped his hand down on Rattrap's neck and lifts him up to his eye level. Rattrap struggled in Optimus' stern grip. Everyone else just stopped as the Maximal leader was having a few words with the rat. "Awwwrk! Hey! Hey, what's got yer servos so bent?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Rattrap. I am Commander of this group. And when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed.", Optimus said. It was clear that he was very angry. Not only did Rattrap didn't obey his orders, but because of that, four kids which belonged to an unknown species felt that they had to put their lives on the line because one of his crew members wouldn't follow orders.

Rattrap was just as miffed, but for not all the right reasons. "Oh, yeah. So I get vaped because you're too chicken to go yourself?"

"I will not give an order I would not be willing to do myself. But I was capable of giving you better cover fire. You were not. And you almost put those kid's lives in jeopardy,", Optimus answered. He dropped Rattrap in disgust. Rattrap rubbed his neck sullenly as they continued to walk with the rest of the group. "Well, I didn't ask dem kids ta go in my place. Come on, what you shortin' about? We got outta there alive, didn't we?"

Optimus was surveying their path ahead and then spoke coldly, without looking back. " that maybe and because of those kids keeping the preds busy, we sustained less injuries. But still it would take little time for our Beast Forms to effect internal repairs." Rattrap could only mutter in response to that, "Yeah, well, better you than me."

Estevan couldn't help but overhear the conversation; he knew that the rat was getting a scolding. He couldn't blame Optimus for being very P.O.'ed at the moment. In fact Optimus had every right to be, he gave Rattrap an order and that cowardly rat didn't even lift a finger to help Cheetor! Though aside from that. He had so many questions to ask these guys: Who were they? Where did they come from? Why were they here? How did they get here? How long have they been here?

Well, he wasn't just going to get anywhere by asking himself these questions to himself. So he decided to take a deep breath and just go for it. " Ahem, excuse me Optimus is it?" Optimus turned to the boy and spoke in a warm tone, "Yes?"

" I was wondering if I can ask you a few things? I'm sure as hell we should get some answers, considering that we almost got ourselves killed back there." He said. Optimus knew that this was coming and wasn't capable of giving all the answers. "Well, I suppose you do have the right to know what you've gotten yourself into…", the other Maximals looked at their leader, and only Rattrap gave a look of disapproval. "We'll fill you in on everything back at our ship."

Estevan looked surprised when he said the word, "Your ship?"

Optimus nodded. " Yes our ship is only a few nano-clicks ahead, we'll tell you everything once we get there." Estevan crossed his arms, thinking of actually seeing a space ship upclose. " I see. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Estevan Martinez." He said. Then pointed to his siblings, " The girl on your friend's back is Angel Martinez, she's my younger sister." Angel waved at the three Maximals. " Yo." She greeted. " Behind me is Cody Bratsch and Josh Martin they're our step-brothers." Cody flashed them a smile and crossed his arms. " What's up y'all?" While Josh only nodded. Optimus looked confused when he said the word. " These two are your step-brothers?" He asked. Estevan nodded. " We'll tell our story, once your done with yours once we head for your ship." Optimus nodded as Cheetor came up next to him from his scouting. " Understandable. Anyway it's nice to meet you four, I am Optimus Primal, commander of the exploration ship: Axalon and leader of the Maximal exploration crew. These three are my crew members. The one your sister is riding is Rhinox." The rhino nodded to them. " Greetings new friends." Optimus pointed at Rattrap. " This is Rattrap since you did shout at him for being a coward." Optimus said with a stern tone, as he and Estevan stared at the rat. " uh… yeah, hi. Ehehe" He chuckled nervously. " You had it coming vermin and you knew it to!" He sneered. That made Ratrrap feel really small from his gaze. " And I'm sure you've already meet Cheetor." The cheetah smiled. " Hey what's up again. Anyway I think we gave'em the fade, Optimus." Optimus was still on alert, "Keep your sensors on full. According to the Golden Disk theft reports there were six Predacons. One of them was missing from the battle."

Rattrap was the first to make a suggestion, "Yeah, well, uh, maybe he was destroyed in the crash." It could have been possible, but Rhinox brought up the contrary as they neared the bridge. " That kind of luck we haven't been getting' much of lately."

Cheetor was the first to react, "Tell me about it. Look!"

As they reached the bridge, they saw a brown Velociraptor standing menacingly in the center of the stone bridge. They all come to a stop with Optimus walking to the front.

Rhinox walked up next to his leader and friend, "Should we blast him?" Optimus walked up a little slower, "Keep that option open, but hang on."

The raptor spoke up as well, facing them in a challenging pose, "Attention Maximals! My name is Dinobot. I have left the Predacons to join your group - as leader."

This got the Maximals attention pretty good as well as the humans. Cheetor was the first to express his reaction, "What? Did I hear the word leader?" Rhinox was the second, "This guy's got bearings of chrome steel."

Dinobot and Optimus were nearly face-to-face but only by five feet away from each other. Dinobot raised his claws challengingly, "I hereby challenge you, Optimus Primal, to a one-on-one battle. The winner shall lead the Maximals. And the loser, shall be destroyed."

Estevan crossed his arms as the two stared at eachother waiting to see who might get the first blow. " **Let's see if you have any skill Optimus as well as you Dinobot.**"

**Well here's the second chapter my friends, enjoy the show Broly94 out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Beast wars, or it's characters. There will be OCs in here as well as self-insertion. There will be some DBZ flare in future chapters.**

Chapter 3.

Optimus and Dinobot were staring each other down until Dinobot spoke. " Grrr! Face me, Optimus." He growled. " I, Dinobot, challenge you for leadership of the Maximals. You and I, one-on-one. The winner shall lead the Maximals and, for the loser, Well, it is a long way down." Dinobot said with a nasty snicker, when he nudgedhis head down to the canyon and Optimus looked. It was very steep; if anyone ever fell in there they would be scraped beyond repair.

Optimus only glared at the raptor. " I don't want to fight you." He said. But Dinobot snarled. " You do not have a choice. Your command is back there, and no one crosses this bridge until you face me." He said with his eyes narrowing. Both Dinobot and Optimus glared at eachother once again. They stared in silence until Rhinox broke it. " Don't we get a say in this?" Rattrap only waved his hand at him. "Let Choppa'-Face and da' Boss Monkey Duke it, no fur off of my tail." He said. Which earned him a glare from Estevan. Cheetor growled in anger. " No way. Hey, scale belly! How's about you try a piece of the bad kitty, huh?"

Optimus looked back at the others and shot his hand out to stop them from doing something that could get them slagged. "Cool your circuits Cheetor, I wouldn't send anyone to do anything I wouldn't be willing to do myself."

Rattrap only muttered. " Oh, yeah, right. Now he says that." Which earned him a smack from Josh.

Onptimus groaned from Rattrap's stupidity and smart-mouth. " Agh! This is foolish Dinobot. We're Maximals. You are a Predacon." Dinobot responded to this, "All the more reason for me to lead then."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Megatron…"

" Megatron! Megatron will fall as soon as I have your Maximals at my command."

" You are welcome to join us, but you shall not lead."

Dinobot just snickered. " I beg to differ. For, in anticipation of my new role as leader, I have already changed my activation code. Dinobot, MAXIMIZE!" He roared as he transformed into his robot mode. His robot mode was impressive: his raptor legs became his arms, the head of the raptor became his chest-plate, and the rest of him seemed exoskeletal. His helmet head was brown but his faceplate was blue and looked like someone in their forties and he had red piercing eyes and razor sharp teeth. He pulls out and activates his Rotary Blade ominously as well as his sword with his claw-like hands.

Seeing no other choice, Optimus dicided to accept Dinobot's challenge. " Optimus Primal, MAXIMIZE!" He transformed into robot mode and pulled out two advanced scimitars. He was about to fight, but then he remembered Estevan, Angel, Josh and Cody ; this fight involved him and his crew, but not them. Before Dinobot made the first move, Optimus lowered his swords, "At least let the human kids go; they have no part in any of this." Dinobot squinted his eyes and let out a snicker. " Do you take me for a fool, Primal?" He then pointed his sword at the foursome. "I have witnessed them, fighting Megatron and the Predacons. As skillful as they may be, they will surely make great soldiers!" He readied to charge at the Maximal leader.

Cheetor couldn't take it, letting Optimus face this Pred alone. "I'm going in! Cheetor, MAXI. . ." Before he could finish, Rattrap clamped his mouth closed. "Clamp it, Kitty. Nailin' da' Choppa' from behind won't settle anythin'." Cheetor knew he was right, but he still didn't like it. Estevan said. " For once the rat's right. Dinobot challenged Optimus to a duel, and we can't interfere with they're fight." Rhinox agreed. " Estevan is right. Like it or not, we gotta let 'em finish."

Dinobot lunged in for the kill, but Optimus ducked and threw him over. He crashed on the other side of Optimus but immediately got back up. He flipped then jumped high in the air and was falling towards Optimus at tremendous speed. He dropped kicked Optimus, making him lose his footing and fall on his knees. After he regained his balance, he saw Dinobot about to thrust-stab him. But before he could do so, Optimus beat him to it by slugging him hard in the faceplate. Dinobot's eyes were spinning from the impact and he fell down face first, still holding on to his sword.

As Dinobot tried to get up, he saw Optimus Primal lowering his sword to his face. He waited for the finishing blow, but it never came. " Ah, I still live. Finish it." Optimus put away one of his swords and extended it for Dinobot, showing him mercy. "That's not how we Maximals do things." Angel, Josh and Cody let our a sigh of relief knowing he would do the right thing, but for Estevan knowing full well. That sparing an enemy's life, will always be one's downfall. Dinobot turned his head in the other direction, and his eyes began to go from red, to glowing green. "Then that, will have to CHANGE!" Dinobot shot his head up and fired two optic blasts straight at Optimus's face. He yelled in pain, clutching his face as he was stumbling towards the edge of the bridge. As Optimus regained his vision, he lost balance and fell. In a quick move, he hooked himself to the side with his lower legs. Then Dinobot moved in, pointing his sword straight at Optimus. The Maximals lowered their heads in defeat. Cody yelled out 'Dirty Fighter' towards and Josh lowered their heads as well, but Estevan still cross-armed had been watching. Thinking that, if Dinobot challenged Optimus to a one-on-one battle. Then surely he would show the one thing Estevan follows. Then by some strange twist of fate, Dinobot helped Optimus up and back on the bridge.

Optimus and the Maximals, as well as the humans except for Estevan, were stunned. Estevan let out a small grin. " **I knew he would show it.**" Optimus was wondering the same thing. "What are you doing? You'd won." Dinobot just sighed and grunted, "You slipped. To defeat you in such a manner is lacking in the honor. I would not have earned the right to lead." Estevan and Optimus's view of this guy began to change; they were starting to doubt that he was a Predacon.

But that changed to what Dinobot said. " I prefer to finish my opponents the old fashion way…" His sword blade sparked with energy and the blades began to spin faster.

"BRUTALLY!"

He and Optimus began blocking each other's swings and thrusts. Estevan slowly nodded. " **I knew that Dinobot followed honor, a warrior like himself awalys follows the code of honor. It would seem we both have something in common after all.**" He thought as he surveyed the whole duel from what he could deduce; Optimus was gaining some momentum, but Dinobot was a tougher fighter than he looked. After what looked like Dinobot about to swipe the fatal blow, Optimus was able to lock their blades together as they stared each other down, not backing down or holding back. Optimus was the first to break the silence. " For a Predacon, Dinobot you have qualities I could like." Dinobot half smirked at this. " And you, unh, have proved to be a worthy adversary. I will have you recycled with full honors!"

"Well, that's just Prime!" They both continued to stare each other down, unaware that the real enemy was nearby.

On a Cliff near the Bridge.

Megatron and his Predacons had been searching for the Maximals and the humans. They had searched only until Megatron found Optimus fighting against the traitor Dinobot. He thought to himself, 'He must have managed to survive, and beaten the Maximals to the bridge that leads to their ship.' He smiled; knowing at the sight the two were fighting on would be an excellent chance to scrap them both.

" Well, is an interesting sight. Yes, Optimus and the traitor Dinobot engaged in battle." Scorponok and the others glance at the duel. "Who do you think is going to win?" "Oh, Wazpinator bet on Optimuz." The wasp buzzed. Tarantulas just laughed and spoke his opinion, "The winner isn't what interests me..." The spider snickered. Megatron couldn't say no to that, "Nor Me. No." He then smiled as a twisted idea came to his demonic brain, "How much more preferable if they both lost? Yes."

" Predacons, TERRORIZE"

The Predacons had all transformed into robot mode and prepared to fire on the two combatants.

Back at the Bridge.

Everyone was completely oblivious to the Predacons until Rattrap shouted, "Yo! Shift ya scanners due east there, pals. This party's got big time crashers" Everyone looked to the east and saw the Predacons fire straight at Optimus and Dinobot. Cheetor was the first to shout. " OPTIMUS!" Optimus had seen the missiles heading for him and Dinobot. " Beast mode!" Optimus reverted to Beast Mode, grabbed Dinobot and leapt over the side.

"OPTIMUS!", Cheetor shouted. Everyone looked down not able to see the two. They all lowered their heads in the loss of their leader and friend. Estevan was the first to hear a voice.

"If you guys aren't doing anything…" he immediately, along with everyone else, shot their sight at the edge of the bridge, where Optimus was hanging onto the bridge with his foot while still holding onto Dinobot, amidst the gun fire. "A little speed would be Prime."

The Predacons continued to fire relentlessly. "Make them fall. Yes", Megatron said almost about to taste victory. Cheetor then shouted. " Lets go. Cheetor MAXIMIZE!" Cheetor transformed and pulled out his Quasar Cannon. " Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!" Rhinox went from rhino to robot and pulled out his Mace Chain-Gun. Except for Ratrrap, he was being as stubborn as ever. Rhinox tapped his friend on the head to get him to cooperate. " Hey, you go and get yourselves scrapped, because I ain't... Oh, ah!" before he could finish, Estevan grabbed him very tightly by the back of his neck fur, and glared at him. " Do it _**NOW!**_Rodent!" He growled while holding his fist in the rat's face. Rattrap gulped. " All right. All right." Rattrap said in a squeaky voice.

Optimus was doing what he could to pull them back up, until Dinobot began to spark uncontrollably. He grunted in pain. "The energon fields. I am shorting out." Optimus knew this wasn't good. " Unh! Hang on! You can't transform in this position." Dinobot knew this, but didn't care; if one of them was going to survive, it should be the one who had a better chance.

"Release me! Let me fall, and save yourself!"

" Unh! Now where's the honor in that?" Optimus said straining from holding on to both the cliff and the ex-Predacon. He was losing his grip, and they were about to fall over. " You have no choice" Dinobot said with a pained voice. " Then we both go. Aah!" Optimus soon lost his grip, and both of them were about to fall. Until a huge green four-fingered hand grabbed Optimus in time. Angel looked and saw their rescuer, "Rhinox!" He smiled at her as he hoisted Optimus and Dinobot upward, "Going Up!" Estevan helped by picking up Dinobot by the back armor and set him down on the bridge to allow him the chance to go into Beast Mode.

Back to the Predacons.

Megatron was seething with excitement, he now has the Maximals and the humans who humiliated him and his troops, in firing range. " This is our opportunity. Yes. All weapons." He ordered his troops, and all of them fired their weapons. Soon the Predacons managed to hit the target as the bridge began to crumble.

With the bridge collapsing, everyone including Dinobot ran straight for the other side. The bridge was beginning to fall behind them, and Rattrap was the one behind them. Everyone made it to the other side, but Rattrap barely had a chance to keep up. He was about to fall with the rest of the debris, until Optimus grabbed him in time and lifted him over to the side. " Oh, phew!" He kneeled a bit for some air and Optimus looked at him, "You're Welcome." Rattrap looked up at him half exhausted and said, "You're the leader, it's your, uh, job." Optimus just had to give him a half smile at that, while everyone else, except Dinobot and Estevan, either smiled or laughed.

Megatron was shaking with rage, not only did they miss the Maximals and the humans, but also let them escape again! He slammed Terrorsaur with his t-rex head, to vent his anger. " Incompetence! You let them escape!" Before he could lose his cool again, Scorponok interrupted by shouting, "Megatron! Look up there, the missiles!" They all turned their attention to a few of they're missiles that missed them by a mile. They struck a mountainside, completely destroying it. What they saw brightened Megatron's moods: large crystals growing in the mountain humming with energy.

" Energon!" Megatron nearly shouted. " Yes. Raw, natural Energon crystal. I knew it was here."

As he was gleaming with joy, every Predacon was shorting out, including Megatron. "Unh! Quickly return to Beast Mode", he commanded. They all changed back and began to walk towards the mountain.

Optimus and the other Maximals returned to Beast mode, including Dinobot. Optimus gazed at the massive Energon crystals. "Raw energon. In its natural form, it's highly unstable." Josh looked at the gorilla puzzled. "Energon, Optimus?"

"Yes, it's an abundant crystal that we grow on our world; on Cybertron, it's the most powerful source of energy. The one army that has the most Energon, is the side that will win the war." He looked back at the crystals. "We're lucky those missiles didn't cause it to explode." Rhinox looked back at Optimus and said, "If you can it 'Lucky'."

Cheetor was the first to break the silence. " Megatron's on the move." He used his enhanced optics to see that the Predacons were heading in the direction of the mountain housing the energon crystals. " Bearing 6-1-7-5." Dinobot was the first to speak out the situation, "He's after the energon. A crystal that size, would make him unstoppable." Everyone stopped to hear that, and they were all terrified at the thought of that madbot getting that much power. Rattrap however, was not that fazed. " Oh, well, thanks a lot for the hot tip, scale belly. Rhinox, scrap this guy."

Everyone watched as Rhinox was about to rear the raptor with his mighty horn until Estevan stopped him. " Hold on, Rhinox." Rhinox stopped as soon as Estevan's hand was in front of his horn. Estevan turned to Optimus and nodded. Optimus turned to Dinobot and asked. " "Will he send Flyers?"

This shocked everyone, both Estevan and Optimus were asking Dinobot for what Megatron's plan are. " Bro, what are you doing?" Angel asked in disbelief. "What does it look like? We need Dinobot's help for this." He told her. " But he tried to kill Optimus and take leadership remember?" She tried to reason with her brother, even Ratrrap had to agree. " Yeah, the kid's right. I mean. Oh, for booting up cold, you're not really gonna believe a Predacon are ya?" Both Estevan and Optimus gave the rat a stern look until they answered in unison, "That's our call.", and Optimus looked back at Dinobot and asked again, "Will he?"

" Hm. Negative. The crystal is too big for the Fliers to carry. Only Tarantulas has the skill to segment it." Optimus hardened his resolve, "Then we've got to get there first. All _five _of us." Rattrap then rubbed it in to Dinobot that he wasn't coming along. " Yeah, heh-heh, all five of us." He then realized the sudden truth. " Ya mean, choppa-face is going with? We're all gonna die." Optimus then walked towards Estevan and placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye." Estevan, I know that I have no right into dragging you and your Family into this war. But from what I've seen back there with the Preds, I know that you four can handle yourselves in a fight. I'm not saying you should join our war, but I'm asking you. If you would help us."

Estevan was was stunned at this request. He asked the Maximal why he would ask four humans, to help fight a war. He replied. " I know that it may seem like a heavy burden to join this war, I was a little worried for your safeties. But looks like you four proved me wrong, but remember if you four join us, there's no going back. You don't have to do this, but the choice is and always will be _your's _to make." Estevan was speechless, Optimus was giving them a choice weather or not to help fight in a war, they shouldn't be apart off. He looked to his family and asked. " Well what do you guys think? Should we help, or not?" The three of them got into a huddle, and whispered to eachother. The Maximals looked at them curiously wondering what they were whispering about. Soon the three of them broke about. " We've decided that, to let you make that choice Estevan." Josh said. Estevan stared at them in awe. " He's right, after all bro-hime your the one who's always got us out of messy situations before. And we've got your back!" Angel said with determination. " Yup! We all got to stick together, all for one and one for all!" Cody said with a smile. Estevan let a small smile, he knew that no matter what happens they would always be a family. " Thanks you guys." He said.

As the four of them got close to eachother, Estevan stuck his left fist out while Angel, Josh and Cody stuck out their fists. All four fists locked together making a square formation. Soon they began to speak an oath. " I am War." Estevan said. " I am Famine." Angel said. " I am Conquest." Josh spoke. " And I am Death." Cody spoke. Soon the foursome spoke in unison. " We are the four horsemen, we pledge ourselves to protect the weak, and punish those who prey on them. The Four Horsemen ride as one!" They said then bashed their fists together, finishing the oath. The Maximals looked at them with puzzled looks. Just what were they talking about? Estevan turned to Optimus. " We've made a decision Optimus." Optimus stared at him. " Yes?" " We've decided to help you, fight this war and stop Megatron for good!" He said with determination in his voice. Optimus and the Maximals save Rattrap smiled at the foursome. " Then it's decided, you four are now honorary members of our team." He said. He turned to his other team mates. " Maximals, move out!" He exclaimed.

Later.

While the Maximals, and their new human members went after the Predacons. Megatron and his soldiers were still on the move, drawing ever closer to the large energon crystal. " So much energon." Megatron said with excitement. " With a crystal that size, the Predacon forces will be unstoppable. Yes. The Maximals, and then the galaxy will be ours to conquer."

Later.

After hours of walking, night had arrived shortly. The Maximals and their human members were walking a cliff-side of the mountain. " How're you feeling?" Rhinox asked Optimus breaking the silence. " Improved. I believe my internal repairs have completed." Optimus assured the rhino. " Hm. I was wondering. Your flying robot form could make it to the crystal before any of us." Rhinox said. " No. We have to stay together. The Predacons could attack at any moment. And there may be other surprises on this planet." Optimus stated. Then something caught Rhinox's eye. " There are. Down there. Look." He pointed his head downward. Optimus and the others saw what Rhinox was pointing at. Down below was a sight that completely caught the foursome off-guard. It was a bunch of standing stones, in a almost tear drop formation. But to the foursome it was something they knew. " Josh! Look down there!" Estevan exclaimed. Soon Josh, Angel and Cody came and saw the stones. " Is that?" Cody asked. " That cannot be possible." Josh said in a hushed voice. " But it is!" Angel said. " The Stonehenge." The three of them said in unison. " Josh the Stonehenge is located in England right?" Estevan asked his brother. Josh slowly nodded. " Yes, but it's in Wiltshire. If the Stonehenge is here, then that must mean. We're in England in ancient times!" Josh Exclaimed in awe. The Maximals looked at the humans in confusion. " ' Stonehenge?' Why do you keep calling it Stonehenge?" The young cheetah asked his human friends. Josh looked at the cat-bot. " In our time, in England there's a formation of ruined stones standing in the middle of a grassy field. It was discovered by a bunch of archaeologists, and they believed that they were built around 3000 to 2000 B.C. The Stonehenge is located in a place called, Wiltshire. It's a ceremonial country in South West England. And it became famous location for attracting tourists." Josh finished his story on the Stonehenge.

" And if the Stonehenge is here, than that must mean we're still on Earth!" Angel said smiling. The foursome literally had their hopes way high up. Until Cheetor said. " If this is Earth, than why does it have two moons?" That definitely stop them dead cold. " You know I have noticed that, before we found the Stonehenge." Cody said. " Well, maybe we are in the past. Like Josh said, if the Stonehenge is here than we must be in prehistoric England." Angel said. Optimus continued looking down at the standing stones, while rubbing his chin. " Hm. Unusual. Any opinions?" He asked Rhinox. " Just one. It isn't natural." He said his eyes narrowed. " We didn't build it and neither did the Predacons. And if what the kids said, then we must be somewhere in prehistoric times." Then suddenly Cheetor growled. " Heads up!" He pointed his head to the sky. Then both Terrorsaur and Waspinator came out of nowhere and hovered in the air.

" Waspinator, TERRORIZE!"

Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE!"

Both Predacons transformed and began to fire at the Maximals. Estevan and his siblings took cover behind some boulders, while the Maximals transformed one by one. " Defensive position." Optimus ordered. " Yeah, what about him?" Rattrap said while pointing his gun at Dinobot, still not trusting the once Predacon. " He's with us." Optimus retorted. " Yeah, yeah, I ain't buying it just because you say so." Soon the Maximals began to fire back. But their weapons seem to miss the two flyers. " Hold your fire. We could start an avalanche." Optimus said. " You crossed your wires? They're coming back." Rattrap pointed out. True to his word, Terrorsaur and Waspinator were coming back. Optimus turned to his team. " I'll handle this." Then he activated his prime-jets and took off in the air. He press a button on his wrist and two shoulder cannons popped out. While they were drawing closer to Primal, both Predacons were shacking as blue sparks were seen. They knew it was energon field build up, they need to finish Primal and fast. Both flyers were blasting them with everything they had, but to no avail. While they're weapons missed, Optimus delivered the finishing blow; a homing missile. It flew towards the Preds and behind them, detonated, sending them almost crashing into the mountains.

Both flyers managed to regain control of their flight, knowing it was a failed mission they took off.

Dinobot saw them recover themselves and started to fly away. He wasn't going to let them get away that easily. " Now! While they are Weak!"

He began to fire his optic blasts at the bug and dinobird, unaware that he hit a stalactite right above where Rhinox was standing. He immediately looked up as the stone cone came falling down on top of him, and jumped out of the way. The others were relieved that he ducked in time, but Rattrap was a little peeved. He walked up to the ex-Predacon; the Maximal now figured this guy was a spy for Megatron, just waiting to strike.

" I knew it, you traitor. You tried to scrap my pal." He tackled him to the ground without a moment's hesitation. Dinobot shook his head to shake away the dizziness, only to see that Rattrap was pointing his blaster in his face. "Once a Pred, always a Pred.", the ratbot said as he was about to pull the trigger, until Cody grabbed his arm holding the gun away from Dinobot.

" Rattrap don't, it was an accident." Rattrap looked at the human like he lost his mind or something. "Yeah right, dat's somethin' Estevan and da boss monkey wud' say." And just as if on cue, Optimus brushed aside from Cody who helped Dinobot up, and got right into his face with a look that would scare anyone. "That right, Rattrap! Says ME! You want to question my orders. ONE. MORE. TIME!" He said while jabbing his figure in the rodent's chest. Also Estevan came up to Rattrap's face and gave a look that rivals Optimus'. " And do you really wanna piss me off rodent. ONE. MORE. FUCKING. TIME!" Both Optimus and Estevan were fed up with Rattrap.

Optimus was officially fed up with Rattrap's insubordination, while Estevan was fed up with Rattrap's smart-alec attitude, and smart mouth. Both were practically threatening him to follow orders. Estevan and Optimus made very clear as daylight, like it or not Dinobot is a Maximal, and it will stay that way until Optimus says different. Rattrap was about to say something in response, but didn't considering the situation. He sighed and just muttered. " Yeah, I don't trust Predacons." Dinobot glared right at him, and Rattrap did vice versa. Optimus knew those two were not going to get along at all, but didn't have the time. Megatron probably sent those two flyers to slow them down. He knew that they had to hurry. " We've got enough trouble with Megatron's crew without fighting amongst ourselves. Now come on!" With that the Maximals transformed back into beast mode and continued with they're human allies.

Megatron and his Predacons had nearly reached the Crystals. Megatron could only almost drool in Beast Mode. "So much Energon. Yes. I can almost taste it's power." Tarantulas, however, was not as ignorant of the current situation. " The energon fields would destroy us as robots in less then a minute. We will have to stay in beast form. And Optimus and the Maximals are coming." Megatron just looked ahead. " They must stay in beast form as well. And I will handle Optimus personally." He said with a toothy grin.

Soon Optimus, the Maximals and their human companions had reached the mountain with energon. " Alright, we're here" Cheetor said. Angel wipe her forehead of sweat." Whew, thanks god. I don't know if I can go on." She said sitting down. Estevan only shooked his head at Angel. " Alright now that we're here, what do we do?" He asked. " "We", as in the Maximals, are going into the mountain and secure it before the Predacons get to it. And believe me when I say they won't go down without a fight. However if things to get out of hand, I'll send you four a signal or something. You four wait here until I give you the signal understand?" The four of them stood at attention. " Yes, sire!" They said saluting Optimus. The silverback only chuckled while shaking his head. " Alright then. Maximals, move out!"Optimus and the Maximals went all the way up the mountain, to fight the Predacons. Cody sighed, he dropped down on the ground with a slight frown." Well what do we do now?" He asked. Estevan only crossed his arms, sat cross-legged and closed his eyes. " We wait. That's all we can do." He said.

The Maximals had reached their destination, the mountain containing the massive Energon crystals. As they reached to the edge of the cliff where the crystals were, Optimus stared at their beauty. Unfortunately, there was one tiny blemish that made the place unpleasant…Megatron. They saw him jump out of nowhere and roared, following behind him were his loyal Predacons. As they all got up in there, they saw they where evenly numbered now. Megatron was the first to speak up. " Across the galaxy, it has come to this, Optimus Primal. Face to Face. Tooth to Claw. Yess. Have you anything to say?" Optimus gave him a deadpan look, "I say that's Prime. LET'S DO IT!" He roared as all five Maximals and Predacons charged at eachother. Until they finally crashed. Both sides were duking it out; some winning, some losing, others were continuing to fight. The leaders however were still fighting it out. Megatron tried to swat Primal with his tail, but Optimus jumped in time and as the purple T-Rex was about to bite him, Optimus gave him a good punch to the left side of his face. Megatron was a little disoriented from that last move, but recovered long enough to tackle the gorilla and nearly bit off his face only to have Optimus pushing back with all his gorilla might against the Predacon's. Megatron gritted while trying to overpower his opponent, "Admit Defeat, Maximal. The Energon shall be ours."

" Not if I can help it!"

The Maximal then tossed the Predacon leader into a wall where his head got stuck. Optimus then got back up, "Surrender Megatron, you're finished!" Through the wall, he could hear Megatron's voice echo, "No! You'll not defeat me!" He then broke through the wall and rammed Optimus on the other side of the mountain wall. He then bit Optimus' left leg, and continued as Optimus howled at the pain. The other Maximals were aware of this, but they too had problems of their own. Megatron was about to finish him off, until he felt himself being pulled away by some unknown force. He turned around and saw Dinobot in Robot Mode, risking the Energon Field Exposure, pulling at his tail. He then began to spin him around and around, until he threw him into a wall, seriously hurting him.

Dinobot returned to Beast Mode and went to help Optimus up. "It's over, Megatron!", Optimus said as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg, now showing wires and metal. Megatron quickly got back up and was looking even more P. than before. "IT IS NEVER OVER! NOOO!" He immediately transformed into Robot Mode and pointed out his tail Missile Launcher at the Maximal and the Traitor. Ignoring the Energon he shouted while gritting his teeth, "For if I..must die…I shall take you all…with me!"

But before he could fire, he heard war cries. He turned and saw the four humans in the with their legs stretched out. Soon their kicks collided with Megatron, and one by one the foursome attack Megatron. Angel launched multiple kicks at Megatron, while Cody and josh sent their fists flying at his face. And double knucked punched his head. And Estevan launched his left fist delivering a hard enough punch in Megatron's face. Groaning from the energon build and the humans assault, Megatron looked and to his horror Estevan managed to lift a large enough energon crystal. And with all his might, he threw the crystal at him. The crystal slammed Megatron into the wall behind him, smashing him like a sandwich in between the energon crystal and some Energon that were directly behind Megatron as he bellowed in pain and in frustration because he couldn't budge his way out. The impact had caused the Energon to vibrate violently, and the Transformers knew that crash caused a chain reaction. Rhinox was the first to shout it, "It's gonna blow. Run for it!" The Predacons all bailed leaving their unconscious leader behind. " Time to fade, heroes." Cheetor said. Estevan and Cody helped Optimus up, and the Maximals and the humans immediately bailed as the Energon shook even more. Megatron suddenly woke up, only to be caught in the explosion of the Energon.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The mountain exploded with tremendous force. It looked like a nuclear wahead had struck, as the explosion was a multi-colored cloud of tiny Energon particles.

The Maximals and the humans watch from a far distance. The explosion soon died out. Optimus turned to the foursome. " Thanks for all your help, the four of you." He said. Estevan nodded. " It was nothing, we were only doing what's right." He said. Optimus then spoke out, "Nevertheless you were willing to risk your life to help us. You and your family." The foursome smiled at Optimus' praise. Then Dinbot spoke. " I too am thankful for what you for did, and so I owe you four and Primal my life. I am very sure that you four would make fine warriros in the field." Dinobot said. " Which is why I made them members of our group last night Dinobot." Optimus said. Rattrap just had to break the mood by saying, "Yeah well I don't think that's necessary to have them around anymore. Boss Monkey. Cause the Preds are all beatin' and the Energon's destroyed. So it's over!", he then whined, "Can we go home now?" Optimus gave the rat a look and said, "No Rattrap. Our ship is beyond getting out of here, the Predacons are still out there as well as Megatron, and there is still more Energon. If they can get enough they'll not only conquer this world, but the entire galaxy. It's up to all of us to stop them."

He then looked at everyone and looked beyond the mountains. Out there was a whole world unaware of what was happening, and probably wouldn't stay that way for long. Optimus finally spoke, "So let the battle be here on this strange, new world. And let this war be called…uh." Optimus was stumped on what to call it. Cody walked over to the big ape and whispered something in his ear. Everyone just stared in puzzlement as to what Cody said. Optimus shot his right fist into the air and said…

"Beast Wars!"

**Finally I got this chapter done, sorry I made you all wait but here it is Chapter 3. The next one is the roll-call list. This is Broly94 signing off.**


	5. Roll call

**Note: I don't own Beast wars, or it's characters. There will be OCs in here as well as self-insertion. There will be some DBZ flare in future chapters.**

Here is my roll call list, of the members of the Maximals and the Predacons, there are also OC characters that well be mentioned. As well as the human characters transform into Maximals.

**Humans/Four Horsemen/Maximals: **

Estevan Martinez/War/Rison (Helios from Bakugan) Transmetal 90.

Angel Martinez/Famine ( Dunkleosteus) Normal, transmetal.

Cody Bratsch/Death/Wolffang (Wolf) Normal, transmetal.

Josh Martin/Conquest/Sonar (Bat) Normal, transmetal.

**Maximals:**

Optimus Primal: (Silver-back Gorilla) Normal, Transmetal, Transmetal-2.

Isinia (Winged-wolf) not a fuzor. Normal, transmetal, then transmetal 80.

Cheetor: (Cheetah) normal, Transmetal, Transmetal-2.

Sonja: (Phoenix) normal, transmetal.

Rattrap: (Rat) normal, Transmetal.

Rhinox: (Rhino) Normal, Transmetal.

Tigertron: (White Tiger) normal, transmetal then transformed into Tigerhawk.

Air-Razor: (Hawk) normal, Transmetal.

Dinobot: (Velociraptor) normal, dies, gets cloned into a Transmetal-2, turned into a Predacon then back into a Maximal.

Blackarachnia: (Black Widow Spider) normal, Transmetal-2.

Grizzly-1(Grizzly Bear).

Bonecrusher (Buffalo).

Foxfire (Fox).

Razorbeast (wild Boar).

Snarl(Tasmanian Devil).

Cybershark (HammerHead, later on Great White): Normal, Transmetal-2.

Claw Jaw (Squid).

Silverbolt (Wolf+Falcon): Fuzor.

Torca (Elephant+Orca): Fuzor.

JawBreaker (Hyena): Transmetal-2.

Prowl (Owl): Transmetal-2.

Night-Glider (Flying Squirrel).

Depth Charge (Manta Ray): Transmetal.

Tigerhawk: Transmetal-2.

Thoron (Dragonoid from Bakugan): Normal, transmetal.

Tigress (Tigrerra from Bakugan): Normal, transmetal.

Hydronix (Alpha Hydranoid from Bakugan): Normal, transmetal.

Skyrex (Storm Skyress from Bakugan): Normal, transmetal.

Aquamus (Preyas from Bakugan): Normal, transmetal.

**Predacons:**

Megatron: (T-Rex, later on Dragon) Normal, Transmetal, Transmetal-2.

Scorpinok: (Scorpion).

Terrorsaur: (Pterodactyl) Normal, Transmetal.

Waspinator: (Wasp), normal, Transmetal. Becomes a Maximal.

Tarantulas: (Tarantula) Normal, Transmetal.

Inferno: (Fire Ant).

Iguanus: (Frilled Lizard) Normal, Transmetal-2.

Insecticon: (Beetle) Normal.

Drill-Bit: (Weevil).

Powerpinch: (Earwig).

Retrax: (Piddlebug).

Manterror: (Mantis) Normal.

Snapper: (Snapping Turtle).

Razorclaw: (Fiddler Crab).

Spittor: (Tree Frog) Normal, Transmetal-2.

Shadow Panther: (Panther) Normal, transmetal later on a Maximal.

Transquito: (Mosquito).

Quickstrike: (Scorpion+Cobra) Fuzor.

Skyshadow: (Iguana+Dragonfly) Fuzor.

Scavenger: (Soldier Ant) Transmetal.

Rampage: (King Crab) Transmetal.

Belial ( Naga from Bakugan.) Normal, Transmetal, transmetal-2.

Fangripper (Lumagrowl from Bakugan) Normal, transmeal.

Slobster (Lythirus from Bakugan) Normal.

Bullox (Sabator from Bakugan) Normal.

Tri-fang (Horridian from Bakugan.

**Neutral members:**

Dark Estevan/Dragaunus (Dharak from Bakugan) Human, transmetal 100.

Light Estevan/Apollus (Apollonir from Bakugan) Transmetal.


End file.
